No Name Yet
by AriBaecker
Summary: The Billings girls are back after Christmas vacation and Billings hasn't been torn down yet. Ivy is still with Josh, Noelle/Dash and Reed is starting to question someone she never thought she'd like... Odd couple, never would have guessed.  Anyway, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Private

By: Ari Baecker

**Please Note: ****This is my first story, and I hope you like it. But all the outfits that Reed is wearing when I describe them will be on my profile, including this one. Anyway, on with the story! Oh, yeah… And Billings doesn't get torn down until later.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Private series, but would gladly take over if Kate Brian wanted to hand it over to me. What im saying is, I don't own nothin'.**

"Wake up, lazy fat ass!" Noelle screamed in my ear. I could hear laughing at what must have been my face. I felt my eyes bulge.

We had moved my things back into Billings yesterday.

So, I got up and went to take a shower. I stayed in there for a half hour before getting out and drying and straightening my hair. I left the bathroom and went to pick out my outfit for the day. I settled on a pair of distressed jeans, but because of the cold, put on grey leggings underneath, I white shirt with Minnie Mouse on it doing a pose that looked like they got it from Betty Boop, a leather jacket, and my tall brown Uggs. To go with it, I chose a brown a Mark by Mark Jacobs brown Ukita leather over the shoulder bag. I also put my Burberry scarf and my Aviator sunglasses by Betsey Johnson.

I then proceeded to go back into the bathroom and do my make-up. Which by the way, I failed at, causing Noelle to come in and take over. Once she was finished, she looked at me through the mirror with a satisfied grin. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom without saying thank you.

"Hey!" Noelle yelled at me with mock hurt.

"Yeah, I can tell you're devastated."

"Hmp." She said, turning her head from me. Just then, her phone rang.

"I'll catch up with you." She said and ran to get her phone. So, I walked out of my room and down the stairs. As I was turning the corner out of the building, I ran into a body with a familiar scent… paint.

"Josh." He caught me so I didn't fall and was still holding onto my waste and arm.

"Um, you can let go of me now…" I told him and his face immediately turned red.

"Listen Reed, I – " I cut him off, by stepping around him and running out the door. Immediately missing the feeling that he gave when we touched.

By the time I finished my breakfast and made it to the chapel, I was already late, so I snuck in through the side doors, that led to a hallway, which at the back had a building entrance. When I got in, I was immediately satisfied with the warmth. Slowly and unnoticeably, I sank into my normal pew beside Constance Talbot. One of my best friends from when I first came to Easton and was shoved in Pemberley.

As I was taking off my jacket, I looked around at all the faces watching Headmaster Cromwell introduce our new Headmaster; Headmaster Hathaway, and noticed one face in particular looking at me…

Gage Coolidge?

When I looked at him, his face turned red and he turned around to face the front. But I noticed someone else looking at me too. But when I looked at him, he was shooting daggers at Gage. For staring at me? What does he care? He's with Ivy now. Gage didn't seem to notice though.

Wonder what that was about…

That sucked… I just needed a way to start the thing. So, after about an hour of trying to figure out how to get the stupid thing up, I posted. Hope you like it! Anyway, ideas! This is your story, not mine. Well, technically its mine. Well, even more technically is Kate Brian's. WHATEVER! You know what I mean… I think I forgot the disclaimer… Imma go do that. Berb. Okay, back. SO… REVIEW!

Ari Baecker (I have to say it… I'm a girl.)


	2. Chapter 2

Private

By: Ari Baecker

Classes today were boring as usual. We didn't really do much work. The routine was the same for all classes. For an hour and a half, we talked about our Christmas vacations and told funny stories about stuff that happened during.

One kid in my math class told a story about how his friend's mother was taking a shower when his 2 year old brother came into the bathroom and wrapped himself in toilet paper. Although he made a mess, he looked adorable, so she ran for her camera and took a few shots. They came out so well that she had copies made and included one with each of their Christmas cards. Days later, a relative called about the picture, laughing hysterically, and suggesting that she take a closer look. Puzzled, the mother stared at the photo and was shocked to discover that in addition to her son, she had captured her reflection in the mirror wearing nothing but a camera.

I had to laugh at that one. Partly because I like the kid and because he wasn't telling a story trying to show off, like the rest of the boys. His name was Ricky Thatcher. Want to bet he's English?

Anyway, classes are finally over. I was walking out the door of the English building, planning on going to the library to finish what was left of my Christmas break reading assignment. But I guess Josh had different plans for me…

He pulled my around the corner where no one could see us and dragged me to the soccer field. What a low blow that was. Taking me to the place where we had our first real kiss so he could tell me that it's completely over? Asshole.

"Okay, before you spazz at me for not calling, let me explain." He looked at me for approval, and I rolled my eyes. He isn't worthy of an actual yes right now. Apparently, he can take a hint and continued, now his turn to roll his eyes.

"Look, I didn't call because I thought that you were strong enough without me. I thought that it would just make it worse for you… and me. I wouldn't have been able to handle it to hear you while you're hurt and I'm not there to take care of you. I would have had to fly down and see you in person to make sure you were alright. And I couldn't do that to Ivy. Not now. Not while she's hurt." He rambled. I almost felt bad for him. As pathetic an excuse as that was, I almost said "It's okay."

Almost.

"So what do you want from me now? You could have texted, emailed. Hell, you could've sent a message through Noelle. I just needed to know that you cared, Josh." I raised my voice a little at the end to emphasize how angry I was with him.

"Reed, I'm sorry. I screwed up. I should've called. But I couldn't. I'm not as strong as you,"

By this point, tears were threatening to spill. If I were alone, I would've laughed. I had decided on the flight back from St. Barts that I wouldn't waste anymore tears on Josh. I wasn't about to ruin that now.

"Whatever. It's fine," I said, turning my head away from him, looking onto the campus, people running in all directions to get out of the cold. That reminds me. I'm freezing. I started shivering. I think Josh noticed too.

"I should go." I told him, looking into his eyes for the last time before I would leave. That reminds me. I'm freezing. I started shivering. I think Josh noticed too.

"I should go." I told him, looking into his eyes for the last time before I would leave and he was already looking at me. But there was something in his eyes. Not begging for forgiveness, but worry of not being properly forgiven. I rolled my eyes once again.

"It's fine, Josh. Really. I'm a big girl. I can handle a stab in the back every once in a while." I said turning around.

"Literally." I added quietly. I could feel him staring at me walking away from behind me.

As I was walking back to the dining hall, I was yet AGAIN pulled behind a corner of one of the buildings. Half expecting it to be Josh again, and the other half, someone out to kill me, I took extra precaution, grabbing their finger off my arm and twisting it until they were in front of me.

"Damn it, Reed. What the hell? It's just me!" Gage half scolded me. I let go immediately and helped him stand up properly.

"Yeah, 'cause it's my fault I'm paranoid about people pulling me around a corner without any witnesses to what could potentially be me death… makes perfect sense." I rambled sarcastically. He looked like he had just heard the stupidest thing in the world. His eyebrows knotted together and his mouth open just slightly. It was a pretty funny sight, I must say. Well, at least funny enough to burst out laughing in his face. So I did. He looked really pissed off and rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, okay, hilarious." He said turning his head away.

I couldn't help it, so I smiled at him. "Well, you pulled me here. What do you want?"

"Um…" He droned on, looking at his feet.

"Spit it out, Gage." I encouraged him, slightly irritated. Since when was he nervous to talk to me? He's Gage Coolidge. He's doesn't get nervous talking to anyone. Let alone "new girl" as Thomas had named me when I first came to Easton. Gage seemed to enjoy this name and carried on using it for me.

"I wanted to apologize for not taking your side during vacation. Honestly, I wanted to take your side. I had just known the Ryan's my entire life and thought it was the right thing to do. So apparently, I'm not a very good judge of character. I mean considering…" He didn't finish his last sentence.

The first thing that came to mind was, "Gage is really hot when hes nervous," which I quickly scolded myself mentally for. I don't even know how long I was staring at him when he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Reed…" he looked at me a little concerned.

"Sorry, I've just never heard you apologized," You know, for a quick cover up, I though that was pretty good, and made him roll his eyes.

He has really nice eyes…

"Yeah, well… I didn't want to. I just thought it was the right thing to do."

"Oh, so it's just a pity apology? Well, in that case, apology not accepted." I don't even know why I was mad. I actually thought he was being a decent person.

"Come on, Reed," he said.

"You know what, just forget it, Gage." I began to turn around, and then it clicked.

I turned back around, "Who made you do it?"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"What made you do it? Who made you apologize?"

And then, it was like a light bulb went off in his head. Guess he really is as dense as he looks.

"Oh, no one!" He unconvincingly lied.

Whatever, he's not worth my time. I turned around and was about to walk away. When he screamed at me.

"Fine! It was Hollis! Happy?"

Now, all I could think was, "What an asshole!"

"Josh MADE you apologize? How did he do that?" I asked, pissed off at both him and Josh.

"He threatened me." He told me.

"Threatened you with what?"

"Doesn't matter. Point is, I apologized." He told me.

"Well, since you were forced to apologize, I guess you wouldn't care if I didn't accept it." I'm being a little dramatic about it, but so what?

"Oh my God, Reed. You are so annoying, I swear to God."

"Just tell me what he threatened you with." I was quite a bit shorter than him at 5'5 feet and he was probably 6'3. I felt kind of short.

"Josh found some doodle sheets of mine. They had some personal information on them."

"Why does he care whether you apologize or not? What does anything have to do with you?" If he couldn't call me himself, what makes him think he's in the position to be making anyone say sorry for anything.

"I don't even know. I wonder about that kid sometimes… Did he apologize to you? He should be begging at your feet for forgiveness, let alone acting as the apology police." He squinted his eyes at himself for his lame joke. I let out a little laugh.

We started walking to the dining hall side by side. I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to talk to him long enough to say that, once you get to know Gage a little better, he's not such a jerk. But then again, I can only judge from this one conversation. I doubt I'll ever talk to him like this again.

"Whatever, he's one of my best friends so I don't really have a place to be bashing him." He told me.

"Yeah, well I do. But I won't. He tried to apologize but I blew him off. I'm not up for dramatic apologies right now." We were coming up to the dining hall when he grabbed my arm gently and made me stop in the middle of the quad. I looked at him confusedly.

"I really am sorry, you know. I did want to take your side." He looks honest enough. Works for me.

"Gage, can I ask you a question?"

He seemed hesitant for a second but said yeah.

"Why are such an asshole to me?" I asked. It was corny, sure. But I really wanted to know. I never did anything to him.

And without hesitation, he said,

"Because I like you." Well, way to be blunt, Gage.

Yucky poo poo.

Ari Baecker


	3. Chapter 3

Private

By: Ari Baecker

"I'm sorry, come again?" WHAT THE HELL?

"You heard me." He looked me right in the eye when he said it, and with that, he turned around and walked away, leaving me to stare in shock at his back.

When I could finally compose myself, I started walking towards the Dining Hall, this time alone.

When I walked through the door, no one stared so I imagine that I did a good job of hiding my anger. I walked past Gage's table and caught his eye. I glared at him with so much venom, but it wouldn't faze him. He just smiled big and cocky at me. He has really nice teeth. Almost better than Josh even… Almost.

I guess Josh noticed because he looked at me with a confused expression. Then, I turned my glare over to him. This time, worse. Unlike Gage, Josh cowered. To say he looked scared would be an understatement.

I continued walking until I got to my usual table and took my seat next to Noelle.

"You know, if looks could kill, Gage and Josh would both be dead, although, Gage might stand a chance." She said, thoughtfully.

"What was that about, anyway? I mean, why Gage? I get why for Josh." She looked at me curiously. Could I tell her? Maybe, but not here.

"I'll tell you later." I said, still glaring at the back of Gage's head. I'm assuming he sensed it, 'cause he turned around and met my eyes with a smirk. Well, turn around!

I was the first one to look away and then proceeded to glare at the wall.

"You have some serious issues, my friend." Noelle told me. Tell me something I don't know.

"Thanks, Noelle." I said sarcastically. She just smiled big at me.

"I'm bored." I said.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go to the library." She said with a thoughtful expression. Why would she have a thoughtful expression about the library? I decided to voice the thought,

"You have to think about saying let's go to the libarary?"

"No, I make that face 'cause it's fun." She said, rolling her eyes. "What kind of question is that?"

I had to laugh at her voice. Lately, Noelle had been a lot more carefree. She'd been making more jokes and had been a lot happier. I think it might have something to do with Dash. Fortunately, I was able to keep that thought in my head.

"Yeah, whatever, let's go." I said.

"Alright, well we'll see you ladies later. Reed and I are going to the library to study." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Since when do you study?" Mostly everyone said at once. We all started cracking up.

"Hey! I don't get the grades I do by doing nothing!" She defended mocking hurt.

"It's alright, Noelle. We all know how smart you are. You don't get favourites for nothing…" Tiffany put it. Everyone smiled.

"This is true. Goodbye, girls." She said, now smirking. See what I mean?

As we were walked by the Ketlar table, I couldn't help but notice Josh's eyes on me, eyebrows raised, and Gage's on my ass. There's the guy I remember.

I was glaring at him, but he was oblivious. Suddenly, I got a text. It was from Josh.

It read; One New Text Message: Joshua Hollis. The text said; **Are you okay? **

I responed, **Why wouldn't I be?**

And then he responded, **Because you were shooting daggers at Gage and me. **

So then I responded again, **Wow, nothing gets by you. **

Which he proceeded with, **You're mean.**

I had to smirk at that one, **Thanks for noticing ;)**

He said, **You need help…**

I said, **So I've been told…**

He said, **Creep.**

I said, **I've gotta go, loser.**

He said, **Good.**

My last response was, **Yeah, I'm mean…**

By the end of the conversation I was smirking to myself. I hope Josh and I can still at least be friends… Even if he is going out with one of my good friends.

Noelle seemed to notice my sudden light face.

"Who was that?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, no one…" I said, lightly. I might as well get some fun out it, making her wonder.

"Reed!" She said, whining. I never thought I'd see the day.

"What's up with you, Noelle?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, warily.

"You're happy." I said. Okay, so I probably could've worded that better.

"What? I'm always happy. In FACT, I'm probably the happiest person you've ever met. Yeah, that's it…

"Alrighty, then." I said, dragging out the sentence. I think I could get used to this new Noelle.

"Shit, we didn't even bring our books." I suddenly stopped. We can be really dense sometimes.

"Oh, you actually thought we were going to STUDY? You are really dense sometimes." She said, laughing.

"Oh my God!" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I was just thinking of the word dense! And then you said it!" I probably looked like a freak, bugging my eyes and eyebrows raised.

"You're such a retard sometimes." She said under her breath.

"Hey!" That cause people in the quad to stare at us. Luckily though, I have learned over the years to not care when people stare at me, but give something to actually stare at. I decided to embarrass myself and Noelle a little bit.

"What are you looking at! Don't stare at me! Why can't you people ever just leave me alone!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Noelle and I looked at eachother and started laughing hysterically. This cause everyone to crease their eyebrows and look at us oddly.

"Oh, come on. Have a sense of humour, people!" Noelle said laughing slightly at everyone else. They still just stared at us.

"Reir! Tough crowd." I said, making a cat movement with my hand quickly. ***A/N: That "Reir" was supposed to sound like a cat the way people say it when they're trying to make the sound. You know, like when you say it quickly when someone gets kind of pissed off. I'm embarrassing myself… I'm just gonna shut up now…***

By now, everyone probably though we should be taken to an asylum. Noelle didn't even care that we had just embarrassed ourselves? Wow.

We were both still laughing when we were walking away, leaving everyone to stare in wonder as we did so.

"That was good," she said as we reached the library. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Anyway, if we're not gonna' study, what are we doing here?"

"We're going to get a book." She told me.

"Alright." I said.

"Look for, Early Acceptance Into Yale." She said, and I was suddenly reminded that she would be leaving next year.

She must have noticed my long face because she told me, "Reed, it's not for me. It's for you."

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"They have an early acceptance program. You get in a year early. It's for eleventh graders who want to go when they're in grade twelve." She explained, trying to suppress a smile.

I was smiling full-on now. I gave her a hug for her thoughtfulness. "I'll take that as a yes, you'll apply?"

"You can take that as a Hell, yeah I'll apply." I told her.

"Good," she said, smirking cockily, "cause I did some research and you've gotta have uber awesome grades and extra curriculars if you want to be considered. Even then, there's no guarantee. So, you're already acing mostly everything, right?" She asked me.

"Mostly, yeah. It's not like I have anything better to focus on."

"That's the spirit! So, you're already on the soccer, lacrosse, volleyball, and badminton team, right? You hate basketball, so that's a no go. Uh, you're on leadership, announcements, used to be on the debate team. I'm losing count now. You used to write for the school paper, you regularly volunteer at that nasty retirement home, I don't and will understand why, uh, you volunteered a couple times at church. You volunteered at that formal, and you helped with pretty much every school function since you came to Easton. You're quite the catch, aren't you?"

"Well, when you put it like that, you make me sound like a freaking humanitarian." I hadn't realised how much I had actually done for the community until Noelle laid it all out for me.

"Yeah, well that's going to look great on the application." She explained, looking at the spines of the books, tilting her head to read.

"Good. Maybe I'll stand a chance getting in." I started looking through the books myself.

"Here. Found it." I said.

"Great. We'll check it out and leave," She started walking to the checkout desk. We took the book out and left.

"So what was going on with you and Gage before? He walked in smiling like a loser then you come in and start glaring at him."

"Oh. That. He apologised for not taking our side in St. Barts." I told her, not wanting to have to explain him liking me. I didn't even know how I felt about him.

"And you had look at him like that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes. He can't just take an epic failure of an excuse of an attempted murderer's side and then expect me to forgive him just like that." I told her breezily. Wow, I'm getting good at this. I didn't even stutter. It all just came out like diarrhoea. Okay, well that's a really bad example. Diarrhoea causes death…

"Right…" Noelle said sceptically. Okay, so maybe I overestimated myself. A girl can have dreams!

We walked in silence most of the way back.


End file.
